


[授权翻译]五次Reese为Finch而在（Five Times Reese was there for Finch）

by timelesssea



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Angst, Developing Friendships, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Possibly Pre-Slash, Whump, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 17:58:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7693978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timelesssea/pseuds/timelesssea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>简介：<br/>……还有一次他没有。<br/>六个篇S1到S3间的小短文，不基于剧情，但其中大部分和某些集数有非常细微的关系。这里他们之间是友情，但也许是暧昧——若你愿意那么看待。</p>
            </blockquote>





	[授权翻译]五次Reese为Finch而在（Five Times Reese was there for Finch）

**Author's Note:**

> ·原作链接：http://archiveofourown.org/works/3822823  
> •授权翻译，个人爱好供同好之间分享交流，不用于任何商业用途，一切归原作者所有  
> •才疏学浅，若有误译或词不达意之处请指出  
> •喜欢请支持原作者Starl i ngJedi

1

“所以我猜直到出了乱子之前，我们都得这么跟着他们。”

Finch努力保持呼吸平稳，一瘸一拐地走下台阶。Reese跟在他身后几步远。“我给了你一份工作，Mr. Reese,”他说，“我可没说这会一直有意思。事情应该发生在几——”

他没有机会说完。在极为不利的时机踩空了一级楼梯让他的脚滑下台阶，为了避免意外，他身体的大部分重量都压到了病腿上，这让他几乎失去平衡。

一双有力的手抓住了他，正在他发现自己为了避免惨剧，将重心移得太过的时候。

“你还好吗，Finch？”

Finch因尴尬而浑身发热，他重新站稳，从Reese的手中出来，尽可能地重现出有尊严的样子。他讨厌在Reese面前显露出软弱——尽管对从半段楼梯上摔下来的恐惧比他愿意承认的还要严重。

他清了清喉咙，没有看向他的雇员，他知道Reese会有那种同情怜悯的目光，而他不想看到。“谢谢你，Mr.Reese.”他勉强挤出这句话，继续走下楼梯——比先前更小心谨慎，“我刚才想说，事情应该发生在几天内……”

 

2

Reese打开了他的耳机：“你在吗，Finch？我需要一个撤离方案。”

有那么一刻的寂静，但他还能听到——如果他听得足够接近——Finch在耳机另一端安静的呼吸声。

过了一会儿，Reese的手机振动起来。永远都在，Mr.Reese.东边的楼梯井是安全的。现在动身。

Reese向那个他正在保护的吓坏了的女人做手势，示意她跟上他。“耳机的连接出什么问题了？”

手机又嗡嗡振动了。小小的设备故障，几天内就会修好。

把号码带到安全处后，Reese抑制住一声叹息，他的一只手里握着枪，另一只手里拿着手机，查看短信。

第二天，Finch来到图书馆，看见Reese正在等他；桌上有一盒蜂蜜柠檬茶和一包草药润喉糖，在他的键盘旁边。要是他的喉咙还没有哑，他会训诫Reese管好他自己的事情；他坐下，轻轻地摇了摇头表示勉强接受，伸手取过桌上的润喉糖。

 

3

“让我理理清楚，你叫我来是因为你的车坏了？”

Finch把手机紧握在手中，向逐渐靠近这辆车的身影投去紧张的一瞥。“并不是，Mr.Reese。我叫你来是因为我非常怀疑外面的那几位先生正计划着要来修车。”

“待在车里，我马上来。”

那些身影中的一个举起了武器。三声震耳欲聋的枪响在巷子里回荡，子弹掠过车门边。Finch本能地蹲下，气喘吁吁地庆幸自己选择了定制防弹衣。“是的，我想那是个非常谨慎的举措，John——但请快点！”

仿佛几个小时过去了；车外的那些年轻人——外面太黑了，没办法看清他们到底长什么样——轮流用拳头砸着车窗，嘲弄他，要求他从车里滚出来，不时朝车开枪。Finch紧闭着眼，手紧紧握成拳，努力不显出一丝恐慌。

最终，从巷子的远处传来几声枪响。车外的那群人停住了，像被车前灯照到的鹿一样凝视着来者，又在其中一人肩部中弹后四散逃离。其中勇敢的（或者说愚蠢的）一人掏出一把刀挑战新来的人。Finch怀着恐惧的好奇注视着，Reese致命的黑色身影灵活地躲过刀锋，夺下攻击者手中的武器，两个拳头，一记膝击将对方打翻在地。

Finch用颤抖的手解开车锁，几乎从驾驶座上摔出车厢。Reese用胳膊环住他，防止他撞到人行道。“你受伤了吗？”

“不，我、我还好。”Finch结结巴巴地回答，Reese将他带上正在等待的SUV，把他放在座位上，而后也坐上车，疾驰而去。

“你确定你没事吗？”开了几英里后Reese又问了一遍。

Finch低下头看着自己仍在颤抖的手。“我……是的，我很好。一旦肾上腺素的作用消退，就……”他长长地出了口气，仿佛已经为此等待了永恒，重新靠回椅背，“非常感谢。”

“不客气。”Reese打量着他，露出戏谑的笑容，“下一次，你也许想远离美国汽车协会拒绝服务的地方。”

 

4

高声尖叫不断击碎图书馆的寂静，在空荡荡的大理石门厅内回荡。

Reese抓住Finch的腰，用力把他搬到地上，阻止他踩上台阶。Reese想方设法平稳地控制住Finch，后者正又踢又叫，用手抓他，想摆脱钳制。

Finch又给了那形体不明的怪物一记重击，那怪物时而有点像狼人，又有点像北海巨妖，它用着黑血的触手缠住他的手脚。同时，那些羽翼状和爪状的形体从上方不断俯冲下来，他脚下的地融化成岩浆，将他的身体拽入冰冷的火焰中。他想呼喊求救，但从他口中发出的却不是词语，而是成千上百只愤怒的黄蜂，那疯狂的蜂群就要袭击……

Reese咬紧牙关，听着Finch因恐惧而发出的高声尖叫——鬼知道他现在的幻觉里有怎样的恐怖——继续压在挣扎的那人身上，让自己的重量压制着他，这样他就不会再伤着自己。他的手腕早就擦伤流血，由于Finch因想象中的折磨一直在抓那里。

如果Reese事先知道他们的号码给Finch下了LSD，他不会这么轻率地让Carter带走Finch。Finch已经开始转好，但在某些地方，他的精神带他走上了一场非常糟糕的旅途。Reese只希望药效能快点消退，因为这比摇头丸那回要糟得多。

Reese眨眨眼控制住同情的眼泪，对着Finch的耳朵低语着抚慰的话语，希望这些话能传达到Finch那里，将他从他的精神铸就的噩梦监牢中解救出来……

 

5

“坚持住，Harold……”

唯一的回应是一声虚弱的低语——没有听得懂的字句——和身体轻微的移动。Reese不受控制地颤抖起来，用手臂更紧地环住Finch，努力想留住两人间仅存的微热体温。年长些的男人不再颤抖了，他警觉地发现了这点。那不是个好征兆。

“你不许死在我面前，Harold，”Reese低声说，他呼出的白气随着话语一团团冒出，“我们会出去的。你会出去的。”他的话里有一半说不清楚了。“对不起……我不该让你出来帮我……”

Finch又动了动，轻轻地。他说了些话，听上去模糊地像是“没关系”。

“不。不，这不是没关系……应该是我的工作，不是你的……”

一声巨响吸引了他的注意；几秒后，明亮的阳光笼罩了他们。Reese抬头，看见Fusco和Shaw站在大门打开的拖车后。

“有什么和你还有这冷藏车在一起？”Fusco问，和Shaw一起冲向他们。

“Finch……”Reese设法出声，“让他……暖和起来……他体温……体温……”

“体温过低……我们看出来了，”Shaw直接补完，“你也是，要是你还没注意到。”

花了一番功夫，Fusco和Shaw设法让两人离开卡车，躺到地上。Reese静静地躺着，感到阳光的温度照在皮肤上。

一个塑料的东西被按在他脸上，Reese深呼吸着温暖的空气。他的一意识到这是什么，就试着推开它。“不……把它给Finch……”

“按好你的，行不行？他有自己的那个，”Fusco说，“在你脸色不那么青之前，别想着逞英雄了。”

Reese转头看向Finch。Finch回望着他，打着寒颤——至少这说明他的体温正在回升——看上去筋疲力尽，但他活着。

一时冲动之下，Reese伸出手，握住了Finch的手。他暂时脱下氧气罩，笑着说，“告诉过你，我们会出来的。”

Finch以微笑回应他，轻轻地、令人安心地捏了捏他的手。

 

6

他睁开眼。有一瞬间，他凝视着漆黑的天花板，思索自己为什么在凌晨两点突然醒来。

周围一片安静——前所未有的安静，墙壁从未如此隔绝窗外车水马龙从不间断的嘈杂。邻居们也悄无声息——仅此一次——他的公寓有点凉，称不上寒冷，毯子也足够厚，能够保暖。

接着他的睡意烟消云散，他意识到是一阵强烈的恶心惊醒了他。

Finch——不，现在是Harold Whistler——坐起身，一只手按着他搅成一团的胃，集中精力深呼吸。他等待着，想知道直坐能否缓解疼痛；不能。

他现在称为家的这间小公寓有一个优势，他不必花多少时间就能从一个地方走到另一个地方。睡在卧室和客厅间的走廊上的Bear甚至差点把Harold绊倒，他挣扎着走进浴室，挤进洗手间——一片设计粗劣的空间，大小甚至对一个普通身材的人而言都是对灵活性的考验——随后他疼痛的胃部让他呕吐起来。

他因疼痛咬着牙，他的背在抗议。呕吐已经够令人不快，甚至还给他的旧伤雪上加霜。最初的袭击结束了，他试着直起身缓解疼痛；最终的结果是背后一阵剧痛的痉挛，轮流加剧了恶心，逼迫他再次呕吐。温热的泪水刺痛了他的眼睛，他试着蜷起来放松，毫无作用。

他闭上眼，集中精力呼吸，决意让疼痛消失。他上次病成这样的时候，他正和Reese一起忙一件案子。Harold是个非常注重隐私的人，特别是在他身体不舒服的时候，但当时他没有多少选择；食物中毒的发作极其突然，他根本没有时间挪到垃圾桶旁边再吐。一开始，他非常窘迫，但他感觉难受得要命，所以隐私马上也没那么重要了。甚至现在，他都能感到Reese为他而在，一只手扶着他的肩膀，另一只手抚摸着他背后，缓解他的恶心……

Harold震惊地缓过神来，慌乱地环顾四周，暂时遗忘了疼痛和恶心。是那么真实……有那么一瞬，他发誓Reese真的就在那里。

但他不在。Harold不确定自己是不是在困倦中做了个梦；或那是个发烧引起的幻觉——仔细想想，他没有感到发热——但认清现实让他感到震惊，和刀割般的孤独。

他想知道自己能不能再见到Reese。


End file.
